The Second Chance
by AlwaysInSonder
Summary: He didn't know why, but the fleeting thought of being known as Mr. Dr. Holt left a warm flush on his cheeks. [Sequel to The Third Wheel!]


**A/N: Highly recommend reading The Third Wheel before this as there are many callbacks to that fic.**

* * *

Lance wasn't sure of the exact moment he fell for her.

It couldn't have been at the Garrison. At least, he _thinks_ it's not.

It couldn't have been when they took off on a space adventure – he's mostly sure it's not then.

It certainly couldn't have been when she revealed herself as a girl – he desperately hopes so.

For all his doubts, one thing was certain at present; Lance McClain – the _flirt_ \- had a crush on his tomboy team mate.

And it seemed like the entire team – save for said team mate – knew.

* * *

"Y'know, Pidge's real name is Katie. Katie Holt."

Shiro had said to him nonchalantly one day. Lance wasn't sure why the information was conveyed to him, but suddenly, his mind wandered off to the picture Pidge had treasured so much in their days in the Garrison – the one he had assumed to be her and her 'girlfriend' when in fact, it was Matt Holt and his little sister.

He'd always thought the girl was pretty.

* * *

"Katie?"

Pidge's head snapped up from her laptop in surprise. It was a name she hadn't heard in a long while – especially not from the likes of _him_. She blinked her owlish, honey eyes up at him, as though she wasn't expecting to see him there.

"Oh, _Lance_? How did you – "

"Shiro told me."

"Ah…"

Her nose scrunches up and he thinks his stomach somersaults – there was nothing more adorable than Pidge's thinking face. No, he'd contradicted himself - the _cutest_ would be Pidge's sleeping face.

"I like Pidge."

To his satisfaction, a flush formed on her cheeks and her honey eyes averted down back to her screen. Lance didn't know how he missed the feminine curves of her face.

"I do too."

"But I like Katie too."

He didn't know what possessed him to say it, but he did and walked out of her room the fastest he ever had in his entire life. Lance left behind a very flustered young lady, wondering what had caused the sudden bout of heart palpitations in her chest.

Her name sounded so sweet in his voice.

* * *

The first time they fought, and by which he meant _fought_ was when Pidge willingly put herself in the line of fire for him.

Seeing her bloodied body was one thing, but seeing her small form confined in the cryo-pods for days on end was another. The way the colour left her cheeks and her expressionless face haunted him for nights on end. Never mind that she was alive and well – that she fell into his arms and sat quietly on his lap while he cried in relief.

"Promise me you will never do that again."

Pidge looked up at him, a brow raised. She was scarfing down a bowl of warm soup Hunk had made but now the spoon stopped mid-air. The kitchen was suspiciously deserted – almost as though the team had decided to give the two some alone time.

"Taking my bullets. Lasers. Whatever. Don't ever do it again."

The frown deepened, and Lance had the inkling that he was going to regret saying that.

"Why?"

The question startled him. Why indeed.

"Because."

"Is it because you see me as small and helpless?"

"What?! No, just – the team needs you."

"They need _you_ as well. All of us are important."

"Dammit Katie!"

Lance didn't know he'd raised his voice till he looked down to see her widened eyes. He hadn't even realized he was standing now, his hands on the table. He forced himself to sit but found it difficult to meet her heated gaze. He carefully modulated his voice – the last thing he wanted to do was to lose his temper on her.

"I- You... "

"I like you."

Her voice was so soft, Lance thought he had hallucinated it. For several beats, his body froze over as he processed the three simple words. When he finally spoke, his voice was as breathy as hers.

"…What?"

Wrong answer.

Pidge took off before he could catch her, and he knew that if he went to her quarters, it would be locked.

He fucked up. He fucked up _bad_.

* * *

It took two days before things became normal again. Well, normal as normal can be. In front of their team, they bickered as they usually would. But it was obvious that the tension between the two had intensified.

Worst of all, Pidge had stopped coming over to his room for video game nights.

* * *

Parting from her, even though it was temporary, was unexpectantly painful. Despite the unresolved strain on their friendship, their parting hug lingered, and the warmth of her small body didn't leave his mind till he landed in Cuba. Even after Lance reunited with his family, his nieces and nephews, his own bed, the beach …she somehow invaded his thoughts from time to time. But the castle needed to be rebuilt, and they all needed a good long break to reunite with their families. Maybe the distance was good for them.

Sure, he missed Blue. He missed the castle. He missed Allura, Coran and just about the entire team. (Maybe even Keith).

But as the weeks passed on, he admitted it to himself.

He missed dropping by her room to steal her headphones.

He missed their video game nights when Lance was feeling particularly homesick.

He missed surprising her while she was engrossed in her work just to see the adorable flustered face she would make.

He missed… _her_.

There were multiple times he had reached for his phone and had his thumb hover over her name on his contacts list. Sometimes he'd press "Call" only to hastily cut it off.

She'd probably be busy; he'd reasoned. He would only be a bother. His eyes hovered over to the group photo and he focused only on one tiny, smiling face.

He didn't know what was wrong with him.

"I'm going to the Holt's next weekend."

Hunk had told him one day. It was nearing two months since they've seen each other, and it won't be soon before they would have to regroup. But just the mere thought of seeing _her_ again sent strange feelings in his chest. An odd mixture of anxiety, excitement and just… _longing_.

"That's early."

"Yeah, they've asked me to look over the new plans. Y'know, have an engineer's opinion or whatever. I know nothing about Altean tech but I guess it's time to learn."

He didn't realize how quiet he went until Hunk cleared his throat.

"So, uh…I'm booking a flight…"

"Book a seat for me too."

He missed the knowing smirk on Hunk's face.

* * *

Italy was as beautiful as he imagined it to be. The sun and the beaches reminded him of home in some ways, but it had its own distinctive style and beauty that captivated him.

Much like one of their citizens.

When he sees her again, he was not expecting the heart attack. Every feminine curve – ordinarily hidden in loose boy's clothes - was burnt to his mind now. Her hair had grown out and the way her bangs framed her honey eyes caused the odd feelings in his chest to return.

He could never look at her the same way and he felt mildly ashamed for it.

"She's a _stunner_. Can't believe that's our team mate."

Hunk's voice sounded odd – almost as though as he was teasing him – but he brushed it off. Lance didn't respond to it, he didn't know _how_.

"You alright buddy?"

"What? I'm good. Just a little jet-lagged."

He collapsed on one of the guest beds, not seeing the disappointed look on his friend's face.

" _Don't hurt her."_

Lance's head perked up, his mind had been too foggy.

"What was that?"

"Nothin'."

Lance frowned but rested his head back.

He had to agree. She _is_ beautiful - always has been.

* * *

It was her beautiful face that he woke up to.

Pidge raised a finger to her lips and gestured for him to take his jacket. He frowned through his sleepy haze but pulled himself up. Hunk was snoring away across them and she carefully arranged back the slipping blankets over his body while Lance readied himself.

He followed her down the stairs and out to the garage where a little green moped was parked. Lord help him, even her rides were small and adorable. Pidge didn't miss his smirk and threw him a helmet, making sure to target his stomach.

"It's _technically_ a motorcycle with the modifications Matt and I made. Just don't tell my mom."

Lance snorted at that, but he couldn't help himself. He cannot think of anything that was more _her_.

Riding arrangements became a problem. His legs were far too long for him to be on the back. He pushed all thoughts – and it was _all_ thoughts – out of his mind as Pidge's body sidled up behind him. She was just in some track pants and a jumper; her hair pulled up in a messy ponytail, but they were feminine clothes nonetheless. Her small hands wrapped around his waist and he gulped.

He focused on her instructions, turning when needed and stopping so she could read off from her phone's GPS. It was still dark out and the only people about were joggers and the odd truck transporting goods. It was beyond him why he'd followed her without question, but it was testament to a fact he was already aware of – he trusted her wholeheartedly.

Soon, a familiar and distinct scent washed over him and the gentle, chilly breeze that carried it made him realize where they were headed.

His heart pounded in his ribcage.

"Here. Stop here."

Lance's jaw dropped. He'd always been biased to his home's beaches – but _quiznack_ , Italian beaches were breathtaking. The sun had just begun to peek over the horizon and the sky slowly lightened. Pinks, oranges and yellows filtered through fluffy white clouds and bled out through the horizon. None of it looked _real_.

"Happy Birthday Loverboy."

It was at that moment Lance realized he had turned eighteen.

And when he turned to look at her smiling, sleepy face - so enchanting in the blooming sunlight - that he was deeply in love.

* * *

" _I bet when you reconnect in your thirties, you guys will get married!"_

Hunk was not someone Lance could ever imagine himself to hate, but boy did he hate his buddy at that moment.

Pidge in her thirties - he mulled on that. It would be likely that she'd have earned her fifth doctorate at that point. She'd be known as Dr. Katie Holt, a highly accomplished technological expert.

And him?

He hadn't a clue. Maybe he'd be working at the Garrison, if they haven't already banned him for life yet that is. Maybe they'd both still be paladins.

But… _marriage_?

The thought made his shoulders slump. She wouldn't want him. She'd probably want someone who was as brilliant as she was. A _goofball_ like him didn't stand a chance of a _date_ let alone marriage.

* * *

He didn't know why, but the fleeting thought of being known as _Mr. Dr. Holt_ left a warm flush on his cheeks.

* * *

When the castle was rebuilt, Allura had decided to throw a ball to commemorate the occasion. Lance, for once, was glad to be in human dress clothes. It was when he was most confident. It was a rare time that ladies could resist his charms when he was in a suit – and a mighty fine suit it was. A dark blue with black lapels, pristine white shirt and black dress pants. Hunk had to physically drag him away from reflective surfaces. He looked that good.

Also, another person that looked good?

Katie "Pidge" Holt. The girl that had been haunting his dreams.

So much so, that instead of enjoying the party as he usually would, he secluded himself into Blue's hanger. He was sulking, he was sure of that. The thing that puzzled him the most, was _why_.

Why did he find it increasingly difficult to talk to her? To just _tell_ her. It was never a problem before. If anything, Pidge had to be the girl he found easiest to talk to - and that was after he knew she was a girl.

"…Lance?"

His heart was at his throat now, he'd recognize that voice anywhere. The very person he'd been trying to avoid was right there. He gulped.

"Spending time with Blue?"

"Oh, yeah. Blue loves my stories. She gets me."

The dim, blue incandescent lights reflected off her silk gown beautifully – it gave her an ethereal glow that had Lance swallowing hard. It was difficult to meet her eyes now, so he averted it back up to the massive mech-lion before him.

"Is it alright if I…"

"Please do. Blue thinks you're a good influence on me"

Pidge tilted her head up to smile up at the large lion.

"Does she?"

A low growl emanated from the massive lion and paladins chuckled.

"There's your answer."

A silence fell over them and Lance was quick to end it by shifting over. He gestured to the spot she folded herself next to him, tucking her legs underneath the skirt.

He avoided looking at her, focusing his gaze on the window overhead – looking out to the infinite cosmos they've yet to discover.

"The view never gets old."

He hummed in agreement. It was one of the things he missed during their break…among others.

It was then he noticed that Katie was hugging herself. The gown didn't look like it provided much warmth and the hanger was relatively colder than most of the castle. He was quick to shrug off his coat and before she could refuse, draped it over her shoulders.

She practically drowned in his coat, and he _loved_ it. There was the flush on her cheeks again as she mumbled a soft thank you and Lance waved her off.

"Lance…"

His head perked up.

"We're…we're _okay_ , aren't we?"

Beneath his caramel skin, Lance paled. He gulped hard and shifted himself to sit upright. So, she had noticed the awkward tension between them. He'd been naïve to hope that she wouldn't confront him about it.

He glanced over at her and found her to be biting her lip – deep in thought.

"We are. It's just- "

Her eyes lifted to meet his; there was no hiding how both forced themselves to meet the other.

"Something's different."

He nodded slowly in agreement. Her voice had reduced to a whisper and her hands instinctively went to pull his coat tighter around his shoulders.

"I didn't miss what you said to me…the other time."

He was vague, but Pidge seemed to know immediately what he was talking about. She bit her lip and turned her head away from him.

"That was- "

"Don't dismiss it Katie."

Her eyes finally met his and he had to collect himself before he could speak – she looked too beautiful to look so forlorn. Without even thinking, his hand reached out to tuck a stray tendril behind her ear. This was the time to tell her. He missed it the first time, but he will do it now. His hands were a little shaky and he felt like he was about to faint - but he forced himself to blurt it out.

"I…I like you too."

'Like' didn't even remotely cover what he felt about her, but it felt like the right thing to say. This was an entirely new feeling for him. He's had girlfriends before, but none had him stammering like she did. None had him up all night and restless.

His heart hammered on as his other hand came around to cup her face.

He'd always been better at showing rather than telling anyways.

* * *

There was something so endearing about how small and warm her face was in his hands. His thumb stroked over her cheekbone. The lack of sunlight in deep space had faded away the freckles he so adored to a small dusting on her cheeks and over the bridge of her nose. He leaned forward and doted each freckle with a kiss, finishing at the tip of her nose. Pidge is bright red at this point, but her eyes were gentle and focused entirely on him.

Her lips were as soft as he imagined them to be – it made his knees weak and the long fingers cradling her face to curl into her soft hair.

There was a certain awkwardness between them - nothing callous - just the unmistakable nervousness of two people reeling from the rush of reciprocated affection. It would be far too soon to call it love – but neither cared about _what_ it was at that point. Her small hands rested on his chest as he moved forward, pulling her in slowly with a hand around her waist.

When they parted for air, they rested their foreheads on each other. Pidge's hand rested over his cheek and he'd nearly felt all his insides melt.

His entire body was aflame and her own was wonderfully warm against his chest. He took in deep breath, steadying himself before he spoke. He felt dizzy – in the best possible way.

"We should…go back out there."

"Yeah…"

There was reluctance in both their voices. Lance wanted to spend eternity here just _looking_ at her – looking at the lady the younger version of himself had been too dense to appreciate. He realized soon that his intense gaze was the reason for the pink flush across her freckled cheeks.

"I…I'm sorry."

Her brows scrunched in confusion, and he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Whatever for?"

"For not seeing you before."

* * *

He didn't know how long they were in the hanger, but no one seemed to notice their disappearance. Other than Matt, who took one look at their intertwined hands and was already making his way over to them. Terror in his eyes.

Her fingers squeezed his gently, almost in reassurance. It was a cheesy thought, but they truly fit so well between the gaps of his.

Everything just felt… _right_.

* * *

Going to bed that night, Lance was a melted puddle of happiness.

* * *

"Lance?"

"Yes, Pidgey?"

He smiled as her lips twitched at the name.

"Don't you have training scheduled now?"

"Yeah, but that loser Keith can wait."

Her typing resumed, and Lance tilted his head and sighed happily. It was like he was some princess pining after her prince.

"Are you…Are you just going to stare at me the entire time?"

"Why wouldn't I? You're gorgeous."

He'd like to think he was making up for lost time.

His heart warmed as her cheeks flushed. He stood up reluctantly and bent down to kiss her pinkened cheek.

"Also, babe, there was food goo on your face."

* * *

"So…you guys are together. Like _together-together_. Right?"

Pidge gave a nod after casting a look over at Lance. She gasped as she felt herself being lifted – Lance was as well - into a bear hug.

"About quiznacking time!"

Hunk's excited voice attracted the attention of Allura who wandered in. Pidge didn't miss the faux surprise in her tone as she congratulated them nor the amused look on Shiro and Keith's faces.

Were the two of them _that_ painfully obvious?

* * *

"Ah, here come the young lovers! How goes your courtship?"

Coran's eager look indicated he wasn't joking. Pidge just hid her face behind Lance and groaned softly.

Lance didn't seem all too bothered.

"It's going grea- ow!"

* * *

"Pidge?"

"Hm...?"

"… _Katie?_ "

She finally looked up. Lance never used her name unless he was being serious – and that was a rare occasion.

For some reason, her beau of nearing five years looked nervous. She immediately thought the worst and closed her laptop. He looked paler than a ghost and there was a prominent shadow over his jawline. His hair was askew and there were dark smudges beneath his eyes. He hadn't even groomed himself that morning – as though he'd been tossing and turning in bed all night.

"Is something wro-"

"Let's get married."

* * *

 **Let me know your thoughts**


End file.
